


Hello, inner child, I'm the babysitter!

by Nachsie



Series: I'm NOT your boyfriend! [38]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Babysitting, Babysitting gone wrong, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6712567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Dean and Castiel attend the twins first kindergarten play, Charlie is finding babysitting the youngest member of the family is more of a challenge then she thought...</p><p>(AN//: Make sure you read the others, there are THIRTY SEVEN of them, or you will be so terribly lost. ))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello, inner child, I'm the babysitter!

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 

**Charlie’s POV: One and a half years later**

 

“Everything’s fine brochacho.” Charlie chewed on her gum as she walked over the silent house, the baby been asleep since she got here. When Dean and Castiel out with the twins and Sam and Gabriel off backpacking across europe before they started college, the house was the most quiet she has ever seen it.

“Are you sure you don’t want one of us home?” Dean asked as Dean held the phone loud speaker.

“What’s the point of me babysitting if you guys can’t go out?” Charlie plopped on the couch. “Besides, it’s the twins first school play you guys can’t miss it.”

“Yes, but Mason is...a bit of a bully.” Dean stated bluntly.

“He is not.” Castiel laughed. “He is just a little more...like me strength wise and he doesn’t know how strong he is.”

“He has your personality.” Dean stated. “Strong and clumsy.” 

“One, rude.” Castiel teased. “Besides we are both peas in a pod, we also have the same weakness. You. You should see him calm down as soon as Dean enters a room...like...everything is okay with him there.” 

“Awh.” Dean smiled.

“Well, he’s sleeping.” Charlie said. “Like Dean said, he will most likely be out for another two hours, so you guys enjoy the play.” 

“...” Dean sighed. “Okay. We won’t have our phones on ring but they will be on vibrate. I’ll call in a half an hour-” 

“Don’t worry about him charlie, he hates leaving his babies.” Castiel laughed. “Should have watch him drop them off at preschool. He didn’t want to let them go.” Dean made a face.

“They weren’t ready. We started them too early.” Dean stated.

“They were fine.” Castiel said. “Alright, we just got here charlie, we are going to go in.” 

“Have fun you two.” Charlie laughed before she hung up. She glanced around the perfectly kept house, before smiling to herself she moved to the fridge helping herself. She had moved into the area and though this was not the first time meeting Mason, she had only met him previously as a newborn baby. She was glad to finally be around to meet him officially, and get to know him. He looked so much like Dean, his hair and his freckles. However his blue eyes matched his siblings. 

“I could totally handle a one and almost half year old.” Charlie scoffed to herself, as her phone rang. Putting it to her ear, she sighed. “Dean everything’s going to be-”

“Not Dean.” Meg laughed, as Charlie smiled. 

“Hey cutie.” Charlie laughed as Meg smiled into the phone. 

“How is the babysitting going?” Meg asked. 

“Besides paranoid Dean?” Charlie stated. “Great. He’s been so quiet I can hear my voice echoing.”

“Have you checked the children?” Meg asked in a spooky voice.

“Har har. But no I haven’t.” Charlie stated. “I don’t want to wake him.”

“Just check on him. Pop your head in.” Meg stated, as Charlie walked towards the baby room. She moved towards the door, slowly opening it. The sound musical sleepy time music echoed the room, as the star protection moved over the wall and danced around the room. Charlie eyed the baby moon and stars theme. Which was Dean’s thing. “Well?”

“It’s too dark.” Charlie mumbled as she moved to the light. 

“Then walk closer.” Meg sighed. Charlie moved towards the moon crib, as she looked down into the crib to see Mason fast asleep. She let out the breath she didn’t realize she was holding till someone grabbed her from behind. Charlie yelped as Meg started to laugh. 

“Shh!” Meg snickered as Charlie slapped her. 

“You ass!” Charlie stated, as meg ushered her out.

“Maybe learn to lock a door.” Meg stated as they walked out, leaving the baby door cracked open without realizing. 

“You ass.” Charlie chuckled as meg gave her a soft kiss. 

“Sorry, couldn’t resist, besides it’s sucks being home alone.” Meg stated plopping on the couch as Charlie moved back to the fridge. They sat talking for a bit enjoying a glass of wine from Dean and Castiel’s wine rack when a bang from Mason’s room gained their attention. 

“Mason.” Charlie breathed as she bolted to the room, pushing the door opened. The room looked flat out tossed, looking as though someone had robbed the place, the lamp knocked over, clothes tossed about and baby toys everywhere. “Mason!” Charlie bolted to the crib, but mason wasn’t in the crib. “Mason’s not here!” 

“The windows locked. So no break in...” Meg stated pulling on it. “Can...he walk yet?” 

“I-I don’t know!” Charlie spoke in panic. “Mason!” She moved to check in the closet and under the baby change station, as meg looked in the laundry basket. “He’s not in here!” 

“Look, so we left his bedroom door open. Big deal. If he got out, he can’t have gone far!” Meg reassured. “I mean it’s a big house, but he’s like what? Almost two? What trouble can a two year old get into?” A crash in the other room, made them turn. ”Did I speak too soon?”

They bolted out into the kitchen to see some of the cabinets open and some flour knocked onto the floor from the lower open shelving, with cereal and other things on the floor. There was food from the fridge on the floor and handprints of what looked like cake smeared all over the floor and cabinets.

“Shit. He’s like a hurricane.” Meg comments as Charlie cursed. 

“He’s destroying everything! This is going to be a nightmare to clean up!” Charlie screeched. 

“At least we know it’s him.” Meg stated pointing to the baby hand prints. “But how did he get into the fridge.” 

“I must have left it open!” Charlie stated. “That was Dean’s birthday cake too! Shit.” 

“We’ll just have to buy him a new one before he gets home.” Meg laughed nervously.

“Good idea! Let’s find Mason first then after we bathe him we can get the cake.” Charlie smiled happily. “But how?! My brother picked the biggest house on the goddamn block how can we find him?!”

“We can follow his trail?” Meg stated as they walked following the cake and flour trail that looked like crawling smearing the food into the white carpet. They walked down to Dean’s room, seeing the baby had pulled down the clothes in the closet, smearing cake on them. The bed had hand prints on the sides and their toilet was overflowing.

“S-Shit!” Charlie stated, as she bolted over moving to shut off the water, before noticing what clogged it. Charlie reached in pulling out the house phone from the toilet as well as Dean’s car keys and Castiel’s watch which cost more than charlie’s life. 

“This baby's a monster.” Charlie breathed in tears. “They are going to kill me.”

“No they won’t besides. Kids...do shit like this.” Meg patted her back. “Look, you stopped the toilet before it got to their carpet. That’s good. See? Positive they won’t kill you.” 

“But the watch…” Charlie stated. “Castiel LOVED this watch.” 

“Didn’t love it enough to wear it tonight.” Meg started trying to help when a meow made them turn seeing Binks, the twin’s cat nuzzling against the wall corner. The beautiful black cat seemed content with their presence. 

“Not now binks.” Charlie shooed him away, as the cat meowed walking back out the door.

“Do they got a dog or something? Maybe the dog can sniff him out?” Meg asked.

“Dean dislikes dog because they bark at three in the morning.” Charlie mumbled. 

“M...maybe we should go find a dog?” Meg asked, as giggling got their attention from the other room. 

“Mason!” Charlie bolted towards the giggling, as she entered the living room she glanced around with worry trying to find the source. “Mason!” She looked under the couches and the table. Meg stopped looking up at the ceiling, she poked charlie’s back.

“Hey, I take back that whole them killing you thing.” Meg stated. 

“What? Why?” Charlie sat up as she followed meg’s pointed finger to the built in ‘Cat bridge’ which started up on the side of the wall and moved to close to the highest point of the ceiling and trailed around different area’s of the house. Mason was crawling on the very top laughing at binks who wiggled her tail lovingly at the attention, before looking back at him and moving to nuzzle against him. Mason giggled loudly moving to sit, as he petted the cat. “I’m so dead.”

“Definitely.” Meg breathed.

“What are we going to do?! How are we going to get him down?!” Charlie paced.

“Maybe he will...come down on his own?” Meg spoke. “The cat did.”

“He’s a BABY, meg! He could fall!” Charlie snapped as Meg let out a nervous laugh.

“Well...we can move to guam…” Meg made a suggestion as Charlie pulled her own hair. Charlie and meg turned towards the phone, as it started to ring. The caller ID reading Dean, with a picture of her and Dean. 

“...Don’t answer it.” Charlie spoke.

“It’s going to be more suspicious if you don’t.” Meg reminded her, as Charlie moved to it.

“DEAN! H-HEY!” Charlie put her phone to her ear, as Dean’s voice spoke. 

“Hey, I just wanted to check in.” Dean spoke, as he glanced back towards the play, he assumed he could sneak away while the daisies were singing since his children, playing jack and jill weren’t on stage. 

“How’s the play?!” Charlie asked nervously.

“Good, for...a bunch of kindergartners.” Dean stated. “It’s a different twist of not so famous fairy tales, but unfortunately the main leads are Jack and jill, and if the story is anything like the original...things are not looking so good for jack.” Dean looked through the crack in the door.

“Ha! That’s funny! Because...He hits his head and dies.” Charlie laughed awkwardly.

“Spoilers.” Meg scoffed as Charlie put her fingers to her lips.

“Is that meg?” Dean asked, Charlie squeezes her eyes shut.

“Um...Yeah!” Charlie laughed. “She stopped me by some dinner, so I wouldn’t eat your fridge.” 

“Ah.” Dean asked. “How’s mason? Still asleep?”

“Like a baby!” Charlie laughed, as Mason giggled loudly, Charlie turned glaring at mason. 

“...Sounds like he’s awake to me.” Dean glared suspiciously. 

“...Right. Meg...just got him! Just incase you wanted to talk to him!” Charlie spoke, as she covered the mouthpiece. “Why did I just say that? Fuck me.”

“You didn’t have to wake him up.” Dean stated. 

“It’s okay! He was starting to stir.” Charlie lied. 

“Yeah, can you put me on speaker? He might be better with my voice.” Dean spoke, as Charlie cringed but put on the the speaker holding the phone up in the air.

“Hey baby mason. It’s daddy dean.” Dean spoke as Mason, focused on the phone.

“Mum mum.” Mason mumbled holding out his hands as though asking to be picked up. 

“I’ll be home soon baby boy.” Dean smiled sadly against the phone. 

“Mum mum!” Mason started to cry, as he started to crawl towards the edge. Charlie and Meg screeched in fear. Dean cringed. 

“GOT TO GO DEAN BYE!” Charlie hung up tossing the phone over her shoulder. 

____________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

**Dean’s POV**

 

Dean went to call again, but the door opened and Castiel popped his head out. 

“Babe, they are back on, and I’m pretty sure this is the scene where jack bumps his head.” Castiel stated.

“But-” Dean started looking at his phone.

“Look, Dean charlie’s got this.” Castiel reassured. “After all she’s my sister. She can’t get herself into too much trouble.” Dean made a face and opened his mouth to object. “I said too much trouble, not no trouble.” 

“But-” Dean stated, as Castiel put his arm over Dean’s shoulder leading him back to his seat. “Come on baby, we have to see if jack dies.” The door closed behind them.

_____________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 **Charlie’s POV**

 

Charlie sighed, as she slouched on the couch staring up at the child who was now content still up on the cat bridge. Meg sat next to her eating the cake, blinking with the drained hope from their eyes.

“I could take a nap right now.” Meg mumbled.

“I can’t. I’m too wired.” Charlie yawned as meg sniffed the air. 

“Do...you smell that?” Meg stated. “It smells like-”

“Gas!” Charlie sat up as she bolted to the kitchen, one of the burners were turned most likely from mason, She turned it off and open couple windows. Coughing at the smell, as Meg walked over to her still chewing on the cake. 

“Mason was almost a kid murderer.” Meg chewed. “They would have killed you for sure if you didn’t catch that. Good job.” 

“We are so dead.” Charlie breathed. “He made no attempt to come down...I don’t know what else to do but call dean and the fire department...then I know they will never let me babysit again…hell they might even hate me for almost killing their kid….this night sucks.”

“...Wait...what are you talking about. He tried to come down.” Meg stated. “When he was on the phone with Dean.” 

“Yeah that’s because he’s like cas, When it comes to dean, he’s willing to plunge to his death.” Charlie scoffed as meg chewed on the cake, Charlie covered her face before sitting up suddenly. “Plunging to his death! I know what to do!” 

“...Please don’t let plunging to death be your main inspiration.” Meg groaned as she followed after. 

____________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

**Dean’s POV**

 

“Jack! Jack!” Nina moved to her brother who had just tumbled down the hill, though Nathaniel had giggled his ‘fall’ and was still hiding his giggles on the stage. “Oh no! My brother is dead!” Nathaniel stuck out his tongue dramatically as Nina broke into giggles as well.

“Wow. Did...not expect to see this in a kindergarten play.” Castiel shook his head no, as Dean made a horrified look at the stage shaking his head. “New things every day I suppose.” Dean felt his phone vibrate as he glanced at the caller id, before he stood. 

“I got to take this...it’s charlie.” Dean stated starting to leave, and paused before coming back. “Also you owe me one hundred bucks, jack croaked.” Castiel whined, and Dean walked out before answering the phone.

 

______________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 **Charlie’s POV**

 

“Charlie? Is everything okay?” Dean asked on speakerphone, as Charlie and Meg stood on the top of the couch chairs, holding a blanket like a net under mason. 

“Yeah, Mason is just upset! He wants to hear you!” Charlie spoke, as they held the blanket. 

“Why do you sound so far away?” Dean made a face.

“Because...I’m holding mason...and some pizza.” Charlie lied. “Say something to mason!” 

“....Mason. It’s daddy.” Dean spoke as Mason turned to the phone on the table directly in front of him.

“Mum mum.” Mason spoke, as he made the pick me up motion. 

“Daddy Cas and I will be home very soon baby.” Dean spoke as Mason started to cry when he was not picked up and started to crawl towards the edge. 

“Mum mum!” Mason cried when he moved to put a hand on the ground, but ran out of ground and fell, falling straight into the blanket Charlie and meg held.

“YES!” Charlie cheered.

“...Charlie what’s going on?” Dean spoke, as Charlie moved down carefully collecting mason from the sheets, Mason was covered in cake and crying in need of Dean before Charlie moved to the phone. 

“I think he’s all good now! Thanks!” Charlie stated hanging up, as she slobbered kisses on mason’s face as he tried to shove her face away.

“NO! NO! MUM MUM! NO!” Mason cried, as he smacked her. 

“Ouch!” Charlie groaned, as she moved her face away. “Dean’s right he is a bully.”

“What now?” Meg asked. “The place is a disaster, and now he won’t calm down.”

“Okay, we got a time limit.” Charlie stated. “Go to the store and get a new cake. I’ll get mason in the bath, and we can quickly clean this place.” 

“Do you think we will have time?!” Meg looked at the clock. “The play should be over now.” 

“...I got an idea.” Charlie stated as she dialed Castiel’s cellphone.

_____________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 **Nina’s POV**

 

“Daddy! Daddy!” Nina screamed happily bolting into Castiel’s arms as he picked her up. 

“Princess!” Castiel planted kisses all over her face, before he picked up Nathaniel who also ran over. 

“Did you see us?!” Nina smiled. “I saw you!” 

“I know you did sweetie.” Castiel laughed. “Those sixteen times you waved really made me get the hint.” 

“I died daddy!” Nathaniel smiled nuzzling into his neck. 

“Best dead guy ever, am I right?” Castiel laughed.

“Where’s daddy dean?” Nathaniel asked, totally a daddy’s dean boy.

“He should be here any minute.” Castiel glanced behind him when his phone went off, and he set the two down to answer. “Charlie!”

“Hey can I talk to nina and nathaniel?” Charlie spoke. “I-....I want to congratulate them.” 

“Sure.” Castiel held out the phone to the twins who put their heads together and put the phone to both their ears.

“Hey, you two want to earn twenty bucks?” Charlie asked. 

“Each?” Nina smirked.

“...fine.” Charlie sighed, as Nina and Nathaniel high fived.

When Dean came in, he was panting from rushing back to greet them after the performance, he gave Castiel a kiss on his way in. 

“Hey, is everything okay?” Castiel asked as he was handed back the phone.

“I think we need to go home.” Dean spoke. “I think there is something off...I won’t feel okay till we get home.” 

“Okay, then we will go.” Castiel nodded as they suddenly heard crying, they turned to look at the twins as they both whined at the start of crying.

“...Daddies? Why did jack have to die?” Nina cried. “I don’t want Natenate to die!” 

“I-I don’t want ninnie to die too!” Nathaniel sobbed. The two parents exchanged looks knowing what was about to happen before the loud screeching crying erupted from the two.

“Oh sweetie.” Dean breathed, as Dean picked up nathaniel and Castiel kneeled down to Nina wiping her tears. 

___________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 **Castiel’s POV**

 

Dean unlocked the door, as the twins held onto Castiel’s legs, as though trying to stop them from going. 

“Daddy! Can we get ice cream?!” Nina squeaked.

“Nope, we have some.” Castiel stated, as Dean turned on the lights to the front of the house.

“But what if the store ran out?! We should check the store to make sure they didn’t then we can come back and give them ours.” Nina yanked on Castiel’s legs.

“No. We won’t be doing that, but I’m so glad you care about our national ice cream shortage.” Castiel spoke sarcastically, as Nina gave a look to nathaniel to help out, but he was all out of ideas.

“Charlie?” Dean called as Castiel hung his car keys on the hook. No response from the house, as they walked towards the living room. “Char-” Dean stopped when he found himself staring at Meg and Charlie fast asleep on the couch, with mason curled on Charlie’s lap clutching a picture of Dean and Cas with the cat sleeping between their legs. Dean let out a loving sigh.

“I told you not to worry.” Castiel spoke, as he picked up the twins. “Bedtime my little stars.” 

“Dad!” The twins whined at the same time, as Dean moved taking the picture frame from Mason’s hand before carefully moving the sleeping baby from Charlie’s hands. 

“M-Mason?” Charlie choked out more than half asleep. 

“Shh. It’s okay charlie. We’re home.” Dean breathed, as he held mason close to his chest. “Go back to sleep.” Dean reassured as Charlie nodded before laying back to sleep. Dean held Mason close who continued to sleep as they walked down the hall to put the twins to bed.

________________________________________________________________

 

 

**Charlie’s POV: The next morning**

 

Charlie helped herself to coffee, as Castiel made his way out to the kitchen in nothing but boxers, meg still asleep on the couch as Charlie drank some coffee.

“Morning.” Castiel mumbled.

“Morning.” She whispered back as Castiel set something on the counter making her look at it. “What’s that? You and Dean’s sex tape? I heard you two last night. Gross.” Charlie stuck her tongue out playfully.

“No actually, that’s the security tape from last night.” Castiel mentioned casually as he helped himself to the coffee.  
“S-Security tape?!” Charlie’s eyes widened. 

“Yeah, we are like famous and stink’n rich. We got a couple high up in the house, mostly use it to catch the kids putting peanut butter on the cat.” Castiel took a sip watching Charlie pale. 

“Unfortunately, most of the footage is blocked-” Castiel started as Charlie let out breath of relief. “-by mason’s fat butt.” Charlie’s eyes widened. “Which is really weird because it’s...aaaaalllllll the way up besides the cat bridge.”

“Okay. I get it.” Charlie breathed knowing she was caught. 

“Dean wanted to watch it last night, but luckily I distracted him with my hot bod because if he saw this amazingly dangerous babysitting gig, we will never have private time again because he will swear off babysitting all together.” Castiel spoke. 

“S-So you won’t tell him?” Charlie smiled hopefully.

“Still tempted to put this on youtube but I’m pretty sure oblivion is a better place for it.” Castiel said. “But my date nights and need for booty calls out ways the benefits of laughter.” Castiel handed it to her as she breathed in relief before breaking it in half tossing the pieces into the trash. Castiel took a sip of his coffee, as he stared at her coldly. 

“....I’ll buy you a new watch.” Charlie mumbled as Castiel smiled manipulatively. 

“I know you would.” Castiel turned, hearing mason’s giggles as Dean walked out holding him on his hip. Mason giggling and happily nuzzling into his dad. 

“Mum mum.” Mason garbled contently, as Dean walked over kissing Castiel before smiling at charlie.

“Good morning.” He stated as Mason stared at Charlie.

“Hi mason.” Charlie spoke as mason held out a hand to her as his parents were talking. Charlie smiled hopeful at mason, Mason wasn’t friendly to people, who weren’t Dean pretty much. 

“Awh.” Charlie smiled softly as she moved closer. 

“Charlie don’t it’s a-” Castiel started. 

“Hi mason-Ouch!” Charlie spoke as Mason smacked her. 

“-Trap.” Castiel snickered.

“Mason!” Dean yanked him away, as Mason giggled at Charlie who rubbed her nose. “No Hitting!” Castiel snickered. 

“To be fair...should have saw that coming.” Charlie stated as Nina and Nathaniel bolted to her holding her by the legs.

“Auntie Charmander!” The twins squeaked in unison.

“At least someone’s happy to see me.” Charlie stated sticking her tongue at mason, before kneeling down to the twins.

“Morning pokemons.” Charlie beamed.

“Can we have the two twenties now?” Nina asked.

“We did what you said and distracted our daddies!” Nathaniel smiled.

“U-Uh…” Charlie looked away as Dean stared at her. 

“...When was this?” Dean asked the twins, the twins moved away from her to talk to dean, Dean himself looking pissed, as Castiel and Charlie paled.

“Last night after the play.” Nathaniel spoke. 

“Because she didn’t want to get in trouble.” Nina stated, as Nathaniel glanced at her.

“I don’t think we were suppose to say that part.” Nathaniel stated as Nina covered her mouth in surprise at her oops.

“...Charlie…” Dean stated with obvious boiling anger, turned to her but she was already shoving meg out the door.

“Thanks for having us! Bye!” Charlie yelped slamming the door. 

“...” Dean said nothing as Castiel wondered if he should escape out the window, but then remembered there was no way he would fit out the small kitchen window. Maybe the kids could escape before Dean murdered cas. 

Dean said nothing as he plopped Mason into his arms, as Mason started to cry instantly, as Dean kissed mason’s face, before kneeling down and kissing the twins. He grabbed his wallet and car keys before coming back to Castiel who was trying to figure out how Dean had magic fingers when it came to kids. 

“...I’m going to a movie...maybe even a spa, maybe even visit a buffet...and won’t be back till oh...maybe midnight….I think today’s a good me day, don’t you think?” Dean smiled with false kindness as he started to walk out the door.

“D-Dean...you’re kidding about the midnight thing right?” Castiel choked out as Mason cried hard smacking him. “O-Ouch. Ouch!” 

Dean blew him a kiss as he left out the door.

“D-Dean!” Castiel yelped as he heard the car start up. “...She owes me way more than a watch-Ouch! Mason!” Castiel let him down before Mason started to crawl away. 

“Daddy, We’re hungry.” Nathaniel spoke as castiel swore. Normally Dean would handle the kids as he cooked. 

“I got you baby, I’ll cook you some yummy breakfast.” Castiel kissed his face before he looked into the fridge. “Let’s see we got eggs, bacon and-” 

“Daddy! Daddy! Come see!” Nina giggled as Castiel stood up, moving to her as Nathaniel followed. “Mason thinks he’s binks.” Castiel followed her finger to the Cat bridge as Mason giggled at Binks who nuzzled against him. 

“NOT AGAIN!” Castiel yelped as Mason giggled happily moving to hold the cat into his arms and nuzzled into her fur as the cat purred at the affection. 

 

 

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Update: may 5th: Okay, so this was going to be the end, but I actually might do one or two more one shots. Keep you posted!


End file.
